All Too Soon
by WarpedFantasies
Summary: Alexsandria and Andy (18 and 19) are a young couple who live in Littleton, Colorado. Just when they thought life couldn't be more perfect all hell breaks loose, they'll fight to stay alive until the end.


Chapter 1

I awoke the the faint whispers of the wind, luring me to my bedroom window so I could close it so the chill of autumn's breath wouldn't creep in anymore than it already had. Just as I was about to close it, I find my gaze fall upon somthing in the distance, a firmiliar figure holding a duffle bag.

"Andy." I say faintly under my breath.

As he starts walking toward my house, I'm about to jump down the stairs in my house, then I remember I don't have any pants on. Quickly, I put on my favorite jeans which, by the way, made my ass look fantastic & I went out my front door to see Andy.

I sprint down the dimly lit, empty street toward the figure I saw from my window. I slow down when I get closer to where he is. All I can think is "Damn. He must know he looks good." As I see him leaning against the street light, wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, & combat boots. I am only inches away & I muffle myself in his embrace, taking a deep breath, the smell of wind & a tint of cologne.

"Alex." He says with a sigh."It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

I look up at him jokingly.

"It's been much longer than a while, now hasn't it?" I say with a slight smirk.

(He is only about 4 inches taller than me, I'm 5'8 & he is 6'1. He has short-ish dark brown hair, appearing black & icy blue eyes. My downfall. And me, I have blonde hair, dark brown eyes, & an hourglass-ish figure, could I be anymore boring? I always ask myself, why did he choose me? He is drop dead gorgeous & such a sweety. Me on the other hand, I'm no better than a slab of cardboard. Sorry, I'm getting way off topic.)

"Alex, it's only been 2 months!" he says mixed with a giggle.

"Your point?" I say "A girl needs her man."

Just as I finish, he leans down & kisses me firmly, his hands at my waist & my fingers in his belt loops. One hand came up from my waist to the side of my face & he kissed me again.

"Do you accept my appology?"

"Hmmm," I hum "I think you might have." I say with a smile across my face.

As we walk back toward the house I can't help but think that we will be living together, we had talked about it since last year on my 17th birthday. Andy hadn't thought about moving out with his mother being alone, but she convinced him to go because she dealt with him for 19 years.

I give him a tour of the house since he was gone when I bought it. The last room I showed him was our bedroom. Our bedroom. That has a nice ring to it.  
(The walls are all black, hardcore band posters on each wall, a king size bed with dark grey sheets,a black comforter, & purple body pillow. (It also has a connecting bathroom.)

"Wow," he said dropping his bag at the door, "Babe this is amazing! It fits us perfectly!" He says with a smile a mile long.

"There's still work to be done to the house, if you want to tag along." I say

"For now, it's perfect. I love you Alexsandria." He kisses me lightly on the forehead.

"I love you too Andy."

"Lets check out this bed shall we? I am dead tired!" He says dragging me to bed.

We get on the bed and get comfortable, and we fell asleep. his arm perfectly in the crease of my side and his warmth radiating through me.

"I could get used to this." I whisper to myself with a smirk.

In the early afternoon when I finally wake up to the smell of bacon, I stumble groggily down the stairs to find Andy shirtless in the kitchen. What is more perfect than a hot guy making you food? Nothing, absolutley nothing can top that.

"Good morning sleepy head!" He says as I pull out a chair and sit

"Good morning." I said, trying to sound chipper

"Sleep well I hope?" Turning toward me with a plate full of bacon, sausage, and 2 pancakes.

"Yeah, yeah I slept alright, and you? How'd you like the bed?"

"It was the best nights sleep I've gotten in years." He says with a charming smirk.

We quietly eat breakfast as I am still fighting to wake up, every once and a while he lets out a slight giggle.

"So is there anything in particular you want to do today?" I ask

"Can playing video games, watching movies, and eat be on our menu for today?"

"Hell yeah! I'll go set up the Xbox, you finish your food you beast." I playfully say, since he has eaten 11 pancakes.

"Beast? BEAST? Really?" He says pouting.

I laugh and set up the Xbox, while he finishes his 12th pancake. I swear this man could eat one of the biggest tribes in Africa in one sitting, and not gain a single pound.

"What game do you want to play?" I ask.

"What do you have?"

After I listed all the names we decided that we would play "Co-Op on Saints Row 3: Whored Mode. We ran around hitting oppenents with giant purple dildos for a while, then we watched "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy and "The Hobbit". After that we just layed around, ate dinner, and went back to sleep. We are so entertaining aren't we?


End file.
